Thank God for Sburb
by kaythefujoshi
Summary: Teenstuck AU. DirkxJake. Jake goes to a club and finds more things to do there than expected. Rated M for a reason! Cover Art by my-friend-the-frog on tumblr!


**Homestuck DxJ AU**

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK. ANDREW HUSSIE DOES.**

**WARNINGS - Yaoi, hot steamy sex, underage drinking, recreational drug use, and language. Public masturbation as well.**

* * *

I made it in.

After two hours of waiting in line with thoughts of leaving and running away, I reached the bouncer of the club,_ Sburb_. My fake ID was analyzed by the large, intimidating man. He raised his eyebrow, or at least the place where his eyebrow would be if he had any, and looked between my ID and my face. He then nodded slightly and handed my ID back to me and pulled the gate away, allowing me to enter. I stumbled, my stomach twisting in nervousness, and walked through with a bit of an anxious skip. A few people scoffed at me, but I kept my head down and entered.

A small hallway with a few scattered chairs led the way to the dance floor. The dull thuds from the bass pumping through the speakers in the next room seemed to shake the room and pound straight into my chest. I stood at the door leading into the dance floor, but I couldn't seem to force myself to go in. _Come on now, you can do it!_ I promised myself this is the night I would finally let myself go. My knees weren't willing to work right and I felt dizzy. I tried taking some deep breaths to subdue the butterflies in my stomach, but no planning or learning dance moves or memorizing the words to the "Top Fifty" songs could prepare me for this moment. This was the real thing. This was _Sburb_.

From the moment I stepped in the main room my senses were overpowered. The smell of sweat and alcohol grouped with the pounding of the music filled my body with a sense of urgency. I needed to participate, to dance, to drink! My worries and nervousness from earlier dissipated and I jumped into the crush of people bouncing and grinding to the heavy beat. Clothes seemed unnecessary on the floor, and half-naked girls flirted with everyone that came their way. This place felt more like a rave than a club, and I loved it.

I avoided dancing with any one person, and everyone else seemed to be the same - drifting from person to person, giving kisses freely.

I felt high even though I hadn't done anything but dance. Maybe it was a pack sensation, passed on from the multitude of drug users who were _actually_ high. Minutes were a timekeeping device of the past, the only thing to gauge the amount of fun I'd been having was the change in songs and the jumping of the crowd in time with the heavy bass.

Short blond hair flitted in the corner of my vision, tempting me to investigate. Who was this blondie who I hadn't danced with? Why do I keep seeing them?

Dropping my hands from the hips of a spunky dark haired girl with the most amazing curves - like every curve in the world was based off this girl but could never quite amount to the same smooth lines that fell over her body - I walked toward the platinum blond who seemed almost like the crowd wasn't good enough for him. He was too much for them, and he knew it.

Curves girl grabbed my hand before I got too far away and stuttered out something but the noise was too loud to make anything out. I motioned for her to say it again so she leaned in, her lips close to my ear, and shyly spoke. "C-can I see you again?"

Her eyes seemed even larger due to the glasses on her face, glasses that accented the way light danced in her eyes and how the adrenaline of the night pounded through every soul there.

I smiled dumbly, not sure how to answer her question. Shrugging, I pulled away from her hand; the blond hair was getting further away. I think I shouted an apology, but I couldn't remember.

And just as soon as curves girl had entered into my life did she leave it.

Blondie was by the bar now, a slightly quieter section of the large space. I pushed through the crowds, ignoring the touches from the strangers, and eventually made it to where he was.

He wasn't sitting - god knows he was much cooler than that - and he held a partially full glass in his hand. It seemed uninteresting to him, and he appeared to be focusing on the sea of people behind me, but I couldn't be sure. Dark shades covered his eyes - something I thought only a jerk wad would do previous to seeing this platinum god.

His shades showed every detail of the room in a darker way, but it was so interesting that I got distracted looking at the glasses.

He noticed my stare and chuckled. Setting his drink down, he simultaneously beckoned me closer. I walked over to his long and impeccably sexy body, ignoring the way his pants sagged on his hips and how his tee rumpled up at that small curve of a waist and how his hands looked so damn good relaxing in his pockets like that and... Well, you get the point.

"Hey," I maintained my composure as I leaned next to him. His scent - a mix of honeysuckle and musk - filled my mind. It overpowered every other smell in the place, and drew me closer.

He laughed, "Are you lost, grandma's boy?"

I frowned, slightly hurt. "I could ask the same of you and your glasses. Are you looking for the beach or something? Should I grab you a beach ball and sunscreen?"

"Oh, nice one! Okay, okay, you win this round. I did get the phrase wrong anyway." His sentences cut short and with sudden stops, but it felt perfect. His voice, a not-too-deep-but-deep-enough sound, forced me to attention.

"Well, you got it right for me." I smiled and chuckled to which he turned my direction and stared at me for a minute. A blush crept onto my face at his scrutinizing gaze that could be felt through his shades.

A moment passed, his hidden eyes still bearing into mine. "You look a bit young to be here..."

"Well..." I tried to quickly think of an excuse but he smiled light-heartedly.

"It's fine bro, to tell you the truth I am too. Pretty much no one cares, as long as you're here to have fun."

I sighed, relieved, and then smirked at the boy. "You like to have fun?"

His scent seemed to flourish suddenly, and he quickly stood in front of me with his arms on either side of my body and the wall behind me, keeping me within his reach. "Do you?" He leaned in close to my ear, whispering and nibbling on my lobe. My breath caught in my throat as my head leaned back a little. His mouth moved down from my ear to the flesh on my neck, grazing his lips against the skin.

I shivered and he smirked. "I take that as a yes."

Suddenly, he shoved his lips against mine. The force pushed my mouth open and he took the chance to press his tongue in. I moaned into his mouth, my back arching into him, and clutched his shirt to bring him closer. He grabbed my hips, grinding them against his own, and moved one of my legs up his waist. Golly, he tasted amazing; like liquor mixed with orange soda, but in the best way possible. My new addiction was discovered, better than movies or blue girls. I understood how Jake from Avatar felt when he kissed his hot blue alien babe, but I think this was better. A **lot** better.

He pulled away a moment before pressing my back firmly against the wall and moving both of my legs around his waist. We engaged in our make out session, never quite kissing enough. His hips moved against me, grinding against mine as hard as he could and oh boy I wanted it too.

"Damn, you're perfect," he groaned while taking a break from kissing before attacking my mouth again. I needed more of this guy, I needed all of him.

"I need you right now, blond boy," a harsh growl escaped my throat before he responded.

"My name's Dirk." His voice breathed into me, puncturing my heart. _Dirk_, just thinking of his name made my groin excited for some odd reason.

"I… I'm Jake…."

Seemingly pleased with my name, Dirk held me against the wall as he undid my belt and opened up my zipper and button. He reached into my boxers, pulling out my half-hard member, and stroked it slowly.

"A-amph!" I lowered my face into his shoulder, muffling my cries of pleasure.

"Damn baby, I didn't expect you to be like this already, but I sure as hell appreciate it." I felt the wink in his words and I bit down a bit on his shoulder in my embarrassment. He chuckled, beginning to pump me harder. My muscles tensed and I gasped. Dirk smiled as he kissed my neck, "adorable..."

I peeled my eyes open and glanced around to see if anyone realized what we were doing, but apparently this was normal or something because we received no special recognition. Dirk noticed my anxiousness and chortled. "Don't worry, they're all too wrapped up in dancing or drinking or getting high to notice us."

"You... you sure?"

He nodded and continued, but as he did so I felt his hand reach behind me and begin to play with my rear. I swear I never expected to think getting my butt groped would be a turn on, but his rough, slender hands just had a way with my skin that made it tingle like fire and ice and feel like smoke brushing across your cheeks or butterfly kisses along your body. It was like my lungs decided that air wasn't good for me but his lips were the only thing able to sustain me and his hands were the only way I would ever be able to stand again.

And gosh darn I loved it.

Dirk took his hand away and I whimpered. He raised an eyebrow at me while smirking at my reaction, "that good?"

I grumbled and nodded lightly with an incredibly red face; even a tomato would be jealous at the color of my cheeks. He laughed a little - a soft sound that warmed me up in the best way - and then brought his hand back after first reaching into his pocket.

I looked at him suspiciously, and he put his hand back to my rear, now slick and cool. "We'll need something to make it easier for you."

"Wait!" I pushed away for a second, slightly scared. "If you're... If you're gonna go all the way… can we go somewhere else...?"

His lips lifted in the corners and I felt his look sweeten towards me. "Yeah, but don't worry. I won't hurt you."

He set my legs down and hid my body behind his own as I stuffed my almost completely hard staff into my pants. Although uncomfortable, the prospect of being freed once again made my lower half anxious and more sensitive.

Dirk, after I was all put away, led me away to a back room. I think it was supposed to be a place for poker games, but it was being used as storage for the moment. He turned on a light which only caused to a dim glow to spread around the room. The place smelled only lightly of smoke because of the overpowering scent of chemical cleaners, like the stench had been scrubbed out so much that it was finally starting to wear off.

"So," Dirk started again, running his hand through his startlingly blond hair, "let's continue?"

I jumped back around his waist, attacking his mouth with just as much ferocity as before. It was almost like we hadn't just moved - as if we had remained in the same position.

I could tell he was initially startled by my brazen move but he soon smiled and returned the favor. Slamming me into a wall, he practically ripped my pants off and massaged my rear. His hand remained slick but now it was warmer. Dirk's lube free hand snaked up my shirt and to my chest. There, he teased my nipples - yet another thing I didn't expect to turn me on - and ground his still-clothed groin against my own. I wanted to feel him completely against me, _him_, not his jeans. My hands flew to the button on his pants and fumbled to unbutton them. Once I did, I unzipped and pulled down his pants as well as his boxer-briefs. Hardly flaccid, his member scared and excited me. Its thickness and length wasn't an extreme amount more than mine, but it sure as hell looked hotter. That and knowing it was gonna be inside of me was frightening, but also knowing _he_ would be inside me and make me feel good pushed back the bad emotions.

I ground our hips together, moaning loudly at feeling his hot organ against my own. He grunted lightly, humping my body hard as he and I both became completely erect.

"Dirk, I need you so bad!" I whispered in his ear, letting all the lust I felt coat my words. He groaned softly and pressed a finger against my hole, then pushed it inside. I gasped at the entrance, but relaxed as he slowly and gently pushed around inside of me. Once I grew used to the feeling of his finger inside, he added another. This time the feeling was slightly more uncomfortable and a tiny sliver of sudden pain shot through me. He looked at me in curiosity and worry, but I nodded to let him know I was okay. In response he gently moved the digits within me, creating a spark of arousal to overpower the discomfort.

As we continued my body grew more accustomed to his fingers. Each touch only deepened my desire for Dirk. I stared at him, my need obvious in my eyes, and shoved my lips against his. He apparently understood the meaning behind my look and took away his fingers which had been stretching my entrance. I cried out softly at the loss, but then I felt his hips move so his rod was pushing against my hole. Pulling away from his mouth, I bit back a moan. His lips travelled down my jaw to my neck where he bit the sensitive skin. As he did so, he slowly pushed himself inside of my body.

I clung to him, my hands raking across his back, and tried to relax. I was surprised by how well he filled me, a sensation which increased as he continued to insert himself.

"D-Dirk…" I breathed, my heart beating loudly. Gosh, I had no idea how long I would last whilst feeling like this.

The blond tugged my hair back, pulling my face up so I was looking at his exceptionally handsome face rather than hiding in his shoulder. The only downside was the fact his glasses continued to hide his eyes, so I reached for them. He stayed my hand before I could remove the eyewear. "Don't." His voice came out strained.

I would have pressed him further if not for the fact he suddenly pulled out of my body, then pushed right back in again.

Air felt foreign to my lungs, and I once more clawed at his back. He didn't let up from that moment forward, but continued to thrust into me with an amazing amount of force. A film of sweat coated our bodies, mixing where we were touching or connected. Our mouths never seemed to separate as we continually devoured one another. It was as if we both couldn't get enough of the other's taste, but it could have been wishful thinking on my part.

I continually struggled to catch my breath and between moaning in pleasure and kissing him I felt lightheaded in a positively wonderful way. Each movement from Dirk sent shivers of sexual delight running up my spine. His thrusts - some gentile, others rough - lured me closer to orgasm. I suddenly worried that he wasn't enjoying this as much as I was. I pulled back from our kissing to look at him, about to ask if he liked it, when he let out a low groan of excitement. His expression was lusty and desirous, giving away how good he also felt.

Relieved, I smiled slightly and moved along with Dirk's motion. I knew he was far too good for me to last much longer anyway, but I definitely wanted to savor every sensation. I ran my hands through his blond mane and tugged lightly where the hair met his neck. As I did so he growled in pleasure, his hips jerking forward suddenly, and bit his bottom lip. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, pulling his body closer and also pushing him deeper within me. We both were beyond the point of trying to hold back our sensual noises so instead we enjoyed the moment, letting ourselves go.

Dirk began to move faster and deeper than I had thought possible. He managed to hit my sensitive spot causing me to shudder and gasp as I teetered on the edge of release. Noticing my sharp intake of breath, Dirk smiled. He consistently pressed against my sensitive area and continually left me begging for more.

Finally, when I could no longer hold on any more I breathed out hotly, "Dirk, I'm going to com-!"

My breathing turned less into breathing and more into trying desperately to find a source of oxygen as my body shuddered violently. I released, my semen covering my exposed abdomen. My orgasm lasted longer than expected, leaving me breathless and happily sedated. Dirk, however, had yet to finish. He was close, thank all things holy, and was moving at a pace I never thought was possible. I was astonished that he had somehow managed to remain standing the whole time with my back pressed against the wall, but just as I wondered this, the blondie pulled his rod out of me. I cried out softly but it was covered up by his loud moan which he gave out as release overtook his body. Now, both his and my milky liquid mixed on my chest. I was far too satisfied to care, and I captured him in one last hard kiss. His sunglasses moved against my face, an annoying disturbance, so I quickly took them off. He didn't seem to mind right away, focusing on the fact that _my tongue was twisting around his in ways that he did not think were possible_ and I was consumed with the need for tasting that delectable mouth of his.

As he pulled away for air (because whilst kissing we both neglected our body's oxygen supplies), Dirk slowly opened his eyes which were previously closed tight as he zeroed in on the kiss. At first he didn't notice the missing shades, but soon he looked around in a panic, probably nervous he had lost them.

I was allowed a first look at his gold-amber eyes. _Wow._ I was blown away by the incredible depth of them - something I had only heard of in movies or books. But seriously, I would pay for a picture of just his eyes if it meant I could look at them all day long.

He noticed my stare (it's not like I was trying to hide it or anything) and raised an eyebrow. "Somethin' up?" I shook my head, the corners of my mouth tugging up into a smile. I took one last look into the golden orbs before placing his shades back on his face.

"Your eyes are gorgeous, and I'm honored to have seen them," I smirked.

He copied my expression. "You did take my shades without my consent; that was an illegal view you just witnessed."

His hands slowly moved my legs down to the floor where I then stood. Although shaky, I could walk home… or at least out to the street where I could call a cab.

Dirk backed away slowly after (cutely) kissing my cheek once more. He helped me redress, then himself.

Fully clothed, we exited the room and entered once again into the hubbub of the dance floor. Dirk smiled, eating up all the energies, while I felt more than a little intimidated by the idea of walking through such a moving and bumping crowd when I already felt sore.

I opted to sit at the bar, Dirk following next to me. I grew accustomed to my aches over some light conversation with the man I had just participated in intercourse with. Eventually the soreness faded to the back of my mind but I still remained as painfully sensitive as ever to each ache as I shifted in my seat.

The party waned as did my energy and I huffed at my inability to stay longer. I stood slowly, making sure not to break anything in my body, and smiled at Dirk - more than a little sadness invading my expression. "So, this is the last time we'll be talking, blond boy?"

He turned to look at me, a drink in his hand. "Who said that?"

Unexpectedly, he grabbed my loose collar and pulled me down. Our lips met again, much less intimate than before but still enough to reaffirm his suggestion of meeting again.

"I'll be seeing you around, Jake." He winked - I could tell despite the shades hiding his eyes - and slipped something in the pocket of my unbuttoned button down shirt. "Now go home, I bet your grandma's worried."

I felt like I was floating as I fumbled for a goodbye and passed through the crowd of club-goer's. Once outside with the loud party music behind me, I hailed a cab. Oddly enough, it now felt like more of a dream to be outside rather than in the blaring, obnoxious, hot yet enticing atmosphere of Sburb. I reclined lazily in the back seat and pulled out the thing which Dirk had shoved in my pocket. The note - written hastily on a napkin - was a phone number and address.

_You should get out more; I can always help you out with that. -DS_

* * *

**Well,**

**Hello there**

**Holy frick this took forever to write because major writers block. Then I forgot to post it forever and yeah ugh sorry.**

**I hope you enjoyed it though m(_)m**

**So, I saw a picture (( ****post/42415302537/are-you-lost-grandmas-boy-au-where-everyone**** )) on tumblr and I was like "I NEED TO WRITE THIS RIGHT NOW EXCUSE ME" and yep that's how we got here.**

**It's my first time doing any dirkjake, and actually my first official homestuck fanfiction.**

**If you would please take some time out to review it I'd really appreciate it! I reply to every review!**

**Thanks hons!**

**KRM**

**((I will determine if I should make this more than a one shot based on how many reviews asking for another I get, so if you want a continuation please ask!))**


End file.
